Suiblu?
by darcyisme
Summary: Ash and friends meet Valerie and Suiblu escapes
1. Birth Of Suiblu

I don't own Pokemon only Suiblu!

1: Birth of Suiblu

"Huh? Where am I?" A high pitched voice said.

"You are in Nishida Labs." Another voice said.

"Who or what am I?" The high pitched voice asked.

"You are Suiblu the clone of the North Wind, Suicune." The voice from before answered. A light flickered on and the scientists stared at Suiblu. Suiblu was a bluish green with 4 ribbon like tails which were dark purple and had a crimson mane thing, Suiblu also had big green eyes and Suiblu had long muscular legs. 

********

I have to get out of here Suiblu thought. The Suiblu realized that she was only in a cage and quickly destroyed it. Suiblu also noticed a window in the room she was captive in a jumped out it. 

"Please don't let me die!" Suiblu said as she was falling. Suiblu looked down and was almost to the ground and landed on all fours unharmed. Suiblu noticed she had a problem Nishida Labs and a large wall around it. Suiblu then ran at the wall at full speed at broke it.

"I'm free! I'm free!" Suiblu said as she ran through the countryside.


	2. Ash

I don't own Pokemon only Suiblu!

2: Ash

"Ash hurry up! We're gonna miss the boat!" Misty said impatiently.

"I'm comin'!" Ash said running to the boat.

"I heard this Hoenn region has Pokemon not seen in Johto or Kanto!" Brock said looking at the brochure.

"Awesome I can't wait to catch some!" Ash said excitedly. They were on the boat for about a day and then they stopped. 

"We have docked in Slateport City and all passengers please exit orderly and quietly." A voice from the loudspeaker said. Ash ran out of the cabin thing and got off the boat and waited for Brock and Misty. 

"Ash wait for us!" Misty yelled.

"Yeah!" Brock yelled in agreement. Misty and Brock ran out off the boat and saw Ash standing there waiting for them. Ash ran down the sidewalk and bumped into a girl.

"Hey!" The girl yelled at Ash.

"Sorry." Ash said to the girl and then noticing she had a blue Pikachu on her shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm Valerie Taylor." The girl said.

"I'm Ash Ketchum!" Ash said to Valerie.

"I'm Misty and he's Brock." Misty said pointing to Brock who had been talking to a girl for sometime until Misty grabbed him by the ear and dragged him by Valerie.

"Nice Pikachu you got there." Ash said to Valerie.

"Thanks, I've been thinking about evolving it though and nice Pikachu too." Valerie said.

"Thanks." Ash said and smiled. Misty looked around and saw a place to eat.

"Do you live around here?" Ash asked.

"Kind of I live in Rustboro City." Valerie said. Brock looked at the brochure and saw a map on it he looked at the map and saw that Rustboro City wasn't way too far away but it had some distance.

"Are there any gyms around?" Ash asked Valerie.

"Yeah, in Mauville City the leader is name Watson he's pretty hard though." Valerie answered. Then all of a sudden Ash's stomach grumbled. 

"Ash! I thought you ate on the boat!" Misty yelled.

"I did but I'm still hungry." Ash whined.

"It's okay I know of a nice place." Valerie said and started running towards the south of town.

"Let's go!" Ash said and ran after Valerie with Misty and Brock running after him.

************

"I'm stuffed." Brock said putting his fork down.

"Pika pi!" Valerie's Pikachu said.

"I'm beyond stuffed." Valerie said groaning.

"Me too." Misty said.

"Togepi!" Togepi said. 

"Let's go." Misty said to Ash and Brock.

"What about Valerie?" Ash asked.

"She can come if she wants." Misty said. So, they all left and decided to go to Mauville City.


	3. Suiblu Appears

I don't own Pokemon only Suiblu and Valerie!

Chapter 3: Suiblu Appears

Suiblu ran through the countryside for sometime and then could hear loudness. More evil people Suiblu thought.

"I wish I was invisible." Suiblu said used camouflage. Suiblu ran closer and closer to the city. 

"Mauville City Limits" The sign read. Suiblu ran around the city still having camouflage's effect. Suiblu heard babies crying, children laughing, and adults talking on phones. Suiblu looked around the city amazed that so many people could live in one place. Suiblu ran around in the park chasing Butterfrees and Beautifies.

"AHHHHHH!" Suiblu heard someone yell.

"A monster mommy!" Suiblu heard child say.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT IS THAT?" Suiblu heard someone else say. Suiblu looked in the water she was visible people could see her! Suiblu ran as fast as possible. Suiblu saw a lake and jumped in it.

"Oh my gosh what am I gonna do?" Suiblu asked herself. Suiblu thought and then saw people coming. 

"Please work please work!" Suiblu said and used ice beam on the top of the water so she'd be safe for a little while.

************

"Huh?" Suiblu said looking around she was in a large room made of a metal with a metal door.

"Where am I?" Suiblu asked.

"You are back in Nishida Labs." A voice from the loudspeaker said.

"NOOOOO!" Suiblu yelled and rammed against the door and got shocked.

"Let me out!" Suiblu screamed and rammed against the door again. No answer. Suiblu thrashed around the room attacking the walls and floor.

"LET ME OUT!" Suiblu screamed.

"Why so you can wreak more havoc?" The voice said sarcastically on the speaker. Suiblu hit the speaker with a ice beam and kept trashing. Suiblu ran at the door again and got shocked again.

"WHEN I GET OUT HERE I'M GOING TO MAKE ALL YOU PAY!" Suiblu threatened. Suiblu saw the door open and someone threw food in and then slammed the door before Suiblu could react. Suiblu ate some and then rammed at the walls more. 


	4. The Battle

I don't own Pokemon only Valerie and Suiblu

Chapter 4: The Battle

"Hey I can see Mauville!" Valerie exclaimed.

"So can I!" Misty said. When they got to Mauville City the first place Valerie went was the Pokemon Center.

"Hey Ash want to have a battle?" Valerie asked Ash.

"Sure!" Ash answered. They found a park that didn't have a lot of people in it.

"3 on 3?" Valerie asked.

"Okay." Ash said.

"Go Jasmine!" Valerie said and threw a pokeball up. Then a Absol came out. 

"What's that?" Ash said and took out his Pokedex.

"Absol the Disaster Pokemon, every time Absol appears before people, it is followed by a disaster such as an earthquake or a tidal wave. As a result, it came to be known as the disaster Pokemon." The Pokedex said.

Ash pulled out a Pokeball and said, "Go Cyndaquill!"

"Jasmine double team!" Valerie yelled and Absol made about a dozen copies of itself.

"Cyndaquill concentrate!" Ash said and Cyndaquill saw the real Absol and hit it with a head butt.

"Jasmine razor wind!" Valerie yelled and Cyndaquill got whipped by the wind and hit a tree.

"Cyndaquill you did good!" Ash said and returned Cyndaquill. 

"Return Jasmine!" Valerie said and took out another Pokeball.

"Go Pikachu!" Ash said and Pikachu leapt off his shoulder.

"Go Sapphire!" Valerie said and her blue Pikachu leapt off her shoulder. 

"Pikachu thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

"Sapphire thunderbolt!" Valerie yelled.

"PIKACHU!" Both Pikachus said at the same time. Then there was a big boom from the electricity and both Pikachu flew up in the air fried.

"Are you okay Sapphire?" Valerie said and took Pikachu. Ash did the same.

"Go Bayleef!" Ash said and took out Bayleef's pokeball and threw it up in the air.

"Go Tropical!" Valerie said and threw the pokeball up.

"Tropius the Fruit Pokemon, Children of the southern tropics eat as snacks the fruit that grows in bunches around the neck of Tropius. This Pokemon flies by flapping the leaves on its back as if they were wings." The Pokedex said.

"Bayleef use razor leaf!" Ash yelled and Bayleef did so.

"Tropical use gust to evade the attack." Valerie yelled but was too late.

"Bayleef use vine whip!" Ash yelled as Bayleef started to whip Tropius.

"Tropical return!" Valerie said and returned Tropius. Bayleef started to glow white.

"Could it be? Bayleef's evolving!" Ash said as his Bayleef evolved into Meganium.

"Return Meganium!" Ash said. Valerie had already wandered off to the Pokemon Center when Ash caught up to her. Valerie entered the Pokemon Center and gave Nurse Joy her Pokemon.

"Valerie why'd you leave so early?" Ash asked.

"I've go to heal my Pokemon I can't battle Watson if I've got hurt Pokemon!" Valerie exclaimed. 

"Gosh don't be such a sore loser!" Ash said. Brock and Misty stayed out of it. Valerie ran into the bathroom crying.


End file.
